Undead Nightmare
The Pack is the latest DLC for Red Dead Redemption. The Pack features an entirely new single-player campaign that follows John Marston as he tries to find a cure for the highly infectious Undead plague that has spread across the frontier. The prices are $15.95 AUS dollars, $9.99 US dollars, £7.99, €9.99 or 800 Microsoft Points. It was released on October 26, 2010. To start Undead Nightmare you choose single player in the main menu, and the options Undead Nightmare and Red Dead Redemption appear. Synopsis Seemingly overnight, an Undead plague ravages the once bountiful frontier, decimating the landscape and reawakening the dead. In towns, settlements, and outposts throughout the world, the uninfected citizens are left to fight for survival against waves of the undead. John Marston must ride out into the vast and terrifying world and survive long enough to find a cure. Along the way through frontier towns, deserts, prairies, and mountain passes, Marston will help survivors, cleanse towns and put an end to the undead hordes.http://rockstargaming.ucoz.com/index/undead_nightmare/0-157 Background Detail The game takes place near the end of Redemption's story, after the the defeat of Dutch van der Linde, during the "home-period" when John Marston returns to his family on his ranch in Beecher's Hope. An infectious outbreak of unknown origin is rumored amongst the people on the frontier of being caused by Seth Briars stealing the glass eye from Tumbleweed, Nigel West Dickens with his miracle tonic, or the Mexicans by bringing the disease over the border from Nuevo Paraiso. Story In Undead Nightmare, John is in his house with Abigail and Jack. They are all talking about general things, like a book Jack is reading, however they mention that Uncle hasn't returned from what he was doing yet. John however states that because of the storm, Uncle has probably went to a dry place nearby and will stay there until the storm subsides. Uncle is then seen, although he is undead. Uncle tries to attack them, and John fights back. John heads for his gun in a nearby shed, however when he comes back Uncle already bit Abigail in the neck. John shoots Uncle in the head and tends to Abigail. Jack comes outside and tries to help his mother. However, Abigail revives and bites Jack, infecting him. John then has to hogtie both of them, and after giving them both a plate of food, he leaves them in the house and sets out to find a cure. John then goes to Blackwater, where he finds Professor Macdougal, who returned from Yale to document the undead infestation. Macdougal is killed however, and John is forced to clear out Blackwater and look for more survivors. He finds a family on a roof, killing undead, however they are no help. John finds another group of survivors, who all give him tons of reasons for the plague, including a "Snake oil merchant", and a "Freak with a glass eye". If John goes to Tanner's Reach, he will meet a hunter who claims to have just shot a Sasquatch and makes him start The Birth of the Conservation Movement mission, which has John try to hunt down six Sasquatches. After finding the sixth one however, John learns that his hunting has doomed the Sasquatches and the last one there asks John to kill him because his family is dead. John can choose to kill him or not. New Austin If John decides to follow the "Snake Oil Merchant" lead, they will find Nigel West Dickens in Fort Mercer, trying to sell his elixir as a cure and repellent to the plague. John however forces Nigel to stop selling it, and Nigel complies and hands out free samples to see if they like it. The elixir however is actually more of a bait, and the drinker is killed by undead soon after drinking. Nigel is disappointed and asks John to find him five Desert Sage and five Violet Snowdrops to see if he can make a better cure. He also gives John some of the elixir to use as bait. After John finds the flowers, Nigel makes a Phosphorus bullet coating with it, and then asks John to find him some old parts he needs. After John finds the parts, Nigel uses it for a Blunderbuss, telling John that it is the ideal weapon for undead killing. He also tells John that he is trying to get to Mexico and should be in Solomon's Folly in a few days. At Solomon's Folly, John finds out that all paths to Mexico are blocked, and that Nigel has no way of getting to Mexico. However, Nigel tells John that if he gets a US Army uniform from some deserters, he can sneak on a train manned by the US Army that is headed to Mexico. Nigel goes off and John doesn't meet him again. If John decides to follow the "Freak with a glass eye" lead, they will find Seth in The Old Bacchus place, playing cards with an undead Moses Forth. John asks Seth if there's a cure to the plague, and Seth tells him to clear the graveyards. After John clears out 3 graveyards and goes back to Seth, Seth tells him that the cause of all this has something to do with the Aztecs, and tells him to head down for Mexico if he wants to cure the plague. In the MacFarlane's Ranch, John meets Bonnie MacFarlane, who tasks him with trying to find her father, Drew MacFarlane in the barn, although she tells him he has been in there for more than a day. John finds Drew in the barn, zombified. John is forced to kill Drew, and he goes to Bonnie and tells her what happened. In Plainview, John finds D.S. Mackenna, who tells John to bring him a Retcher, because Mackenna desires to make a zombie movie. Once John does so however, Mackenna sets it and another undead loose, and they both proceed to attack Mackenna, who is turned undead. John then can kill all three of them. In Armadillo, John meets Marshal Leigh Johnson, and Johnson asks John to find Eli and Jonah, who have been missing for a few hours. John finds Eli eating Jonah, and they both attack John. John then has to kill them both, and tell Johnson the news. Johnson also gives John a Sawed off Shotgun. In Fort Mercer, John sees an Army Captain posting up a missing persons poster for Millicent Waterbury. The Captain asks John to find the girl, and John finds Millicent in Pleasance House, although undead are trying to attack her. After John saves Millicent, they head back to Fort Mercer and the Captain thanks John and tells him there's more missing persons if he wants to help them. If John heads to the deserters, he finds them being attacked by undead, he can either help them and earn the uniform, or steal it and suffer the consequences. After John has the uniform, he can head to the train, where he finds the US Army being lightly hassled by undead. After John helps them clear it out, they heads to the border. At the border, the captain tells them all to get off and clear the roadblock. However, they are attacked by undead and the US Army retreats, leaving John to kill the undead. After he has dealt with them, John can man the train and smash through the roadblock into Mexico. Mexico In Mexico, John finds that Mexico is actually in worse shape than America, and he heads to Las Hermanas, where he meets the Mother Superior. She tells John that other nuns are not as resourceful as her, and that he needs to head inside Las Hermanas and save the town. After doing so, Mother Superior thanks John and John asks her why the plague is happening. She tells John that she needs a normal Undead to really find out. After John brings her a normal Undead, Mother Superior tells John that she suspects evil, and she pours holy water on the undead, who is briefly bathed in blue flame, but is not killed. She asks John if he can clear out the Sepulcro graveyard for her, and she gives him Holy Water. After he returns, Mother Superior tells him that a woman told her that the cause of all this is because of something Abraham Reyes has done. John is then tasked with heading to Escalera and finding out what's really causing all this. In Casa Madrugada, John meets Landon Ricketts, who is busy ridding the town of undead. Landon seems to be holding off all the undead by himself, and Landon tells John that if he can find something that attracts the undead, he can combine it with Dynamite and really kill the undead quick. After John brings Landon Undead Bait and Dynamite, Landon combines them and makes Boom Bait, after handing it to John, they say farewells and John leaves. In Escalera, John finds a woman, who tells him that Reyes is up ahead, John finds Reyes, however, he is undead and is trying to kill a woman. After John kills Reyes, the woman tells John that the cause of all this is because Reyes' lust for invulnerability made him steal an ancient Aztec mask, and this is why the plague started. They take the mask to the crypt where Reyes found it, and after John places the mask back in the altar the women reveals herself to be Ayauhteotl, an Aztec goddess. This action causes the undead to be returned to normal, and John heads home to his family. Epilogue Upon heading back to Beecher's Hope, John finds that Abigail and Jack are fine, and they are happy again. A few months later, John is dead (possibly due to Ross), and in Escalera, Seth is shown stealing the ancient mask, causing all dead, including John to return as undead. However, as John was buried with Holy Water, he returns as an undead with a man's soul, allowing the player to still play as him. Content *New single player missions and challenges (including new "Missing Persons" side quests). *8 new multiplayer undead characters. Poe Boll, Magic Jackson, Zombie Ricketts, Zombie Marston, Viper Craven, Ismael Raimi, and Sarah Reese, Paco Romero *Undead Animals unleashed into the world. *New dynamic events. *Brand new gameplay mechanics. *Mythical creatures (the Four Horses of the Apocalypse, Unicorn, Sasquatch and Chupacabra). *A brand new Secret Location. (Under Escalera). *New weapons (Blunderbuss, Torch, Holy Water, Undead Bait and Boom Bait). *New multiplayer modes (Undead Overrun, Land Grab). *3 new outfits (Undead Hunter, Union Suit, and Legend of the Apocalypse). Undead Nightmare Collection The Undead Nightmare Collection is a single, stand-alone retail disc or downloadable content that bundles together the following content packs http://www.gamestop.com/Catalog/ProductDetails.aspx?product_id=84602: *Undead Nightmare Pack *Liars and Cheats Pack *Legends and Killers Pack The Undead Nightmare Collection is set to be released into retail stores everywhere for $29.99/£24.99/€29.99, on November 23rd in North America, and November 26th in Europe [2], (although it is currently available for download on the PlayStation Network and Xbox Live) and does not require a copy of Red Dead Redemption to play. Undead Multiplayer Characters *Poe Boll (Possible reference to macabre poet Edgar Allan Poe and schlock film director Uwe Boll) *Magic Jackson (Possible reference to basketball player Magic Johnson, and Michael Jackson from his Thriller film including zombies.) *Zombie Ricketts *Zombie Marston *Viper Craven (Reference to horror director Wes Craven) *Ishmael Raimi (Reference to horror director Sam Raimi) *Sarah Reese (Reference to Sarah Reese Brennan, an author of books containing demonic storylines) *Paco Romero (Reference to horror director George Romero) Trivia *Undead Nightmare follows a very similar path as the original story of Red Dead Redemption. The game starts with John in West Elizabeth facing a conquerable danger. He then must travel into New Austin dealing with old freinds and eventually Mexico. At the finale he returns home since he met his task and saved his family, then eventually dies. * The word Zombie is seldom heard in-game, if at all. No major characters in the storyline utter it, the term does not appear on any item or menu description in the single player mode. A player can play through the entire campaign and never hear it. However, in multiplayer the group of undead skins are called zombies. Also, if you are in Fort Mercer, and there is a group of people sitting down (or to a woman) John will say "Stay away from them zombies ma'am". * The Blunderbuss, Torch, Holy Water and Boom Bait are four of the new weapons in Undead Nightmare. * Despite Landon Ricketts having a zombified version of himself in Multiplayer, he is never directly shown as a zombie. Once the player finishes his survivor mission ("Biographies and Lies") he is never seen again. * Although after 100% completion of Undead Nightmare, the player may see a zombified Ricketts roaming around Fort Mercer. Whether or not it is an Easter Egg is unknown, * There was a problem in New Zealand where the pack had come out but it was not due to come out. For some time areas, the pack will be released on the 27th October 2010. * Undead Nightmare seems to take place in an alternate timeline, one reason is that Uncle is killed off from the start. Though when John Marston puts the mask back on the pedestal at the end of the story, both Abigail and Jack Marston turn back to normal, and in the epilogue John is dead a few months later (presumably after the ending of the Redemption storyline), and returns as an undead version of himself. * Another reason for it being non-canonical is the fact that Harold MacDougal says that Nastas is looking after his bag and is then killed by the reanimated corpse of the native when he goes to collect it. This may mean Nastas survived the shootout at Bearclaw Camp in this alternate reality. Alternatively, in his drug-addled state, MacDougal could have simply forgotten that Nastas was already dead and somehow failed to notice that he was undead when he left his bag with him. * Since both Abigail and Jack are returned to their human state, it could be said that the other Undead Characters could have also returned back to normal. Which would conform to the original timeline. Unfortunately, we never see, or hear about the Zombified characters after their "deaths" and thus it is unknown if it takes place sometime in the Homestead Missions or in an alternate timeline. * It should also be noted that the Zombies appear to rot much faster than normal. In the cases of Eli, Jonah, Drew MacFarlane, and Uncle, they look like they have been decayed for much longer than they have been missing. Usually only a couple of hours have gone by since they disappeared. If this happens to all Undead, than both Jack and Abigail would have looked the same not long after John left. But when we see them, they appear to be normal (albeit with some blood covering them from their bite marks). This implies that when the mask was placed back, that the Undead characters where resurrected and regenerated to what they looked like before they where turned, thus meaning that this story could exist in the same timeline. This cannot be definitely proved because we do not see, or hear about any of the characters. So until Rockstar gives us a definitive answer, it should be assumed this takes place in an alternate timeline. * If the player is to harm or kill Abigail Marston or Jack Marston in any way (ex. throwing Dynamite through the window into the bedroom), John will stand still for a moment, then immediately clutch at his heart, scream, and fall over dead. This could be either an emotionally-induced heart attack, or it could be Ayauhtéotl or even the Strange Man performing a supernatural execution. * The song which plays while riding to Escalera during the final mission is "Bad Voodoo" by The Kreeps. * The DLC will always start on a Friday - a possible reference to the Friday the 13th horror film series, or a general reference to the superstition of Friday the 13th. * Apparently the plague started a week before the DLC time, taking dialogue from Mother Superior because she says "Our bishop was a stickler for rules, that is until a week ago when he got sick and ate half of our boy choir". (Alternatively it may have taken John a week to get to Mexico.) * When you return to Beecher's Hope before the last mission John will go to the front door and the player can hear a female voice saying "Did you listen to every word I said?" * A stand-alone disc of Undead Nightmare was released on November 22 in North America and November 26 in Europe. Tips * In Undead Nightmare, there are no Gunsmiths or General Stores, so ammo is scarce and is found in much smaller quantities than usual, if at all. To fully maximize its use, either constantly aim for head shots or switch to casual aiming for auto-headshot aiming. For more ammo, the player can save towns: chests can be found around the town full of caches of ammo. It is also wise to keep an eye out while riding through the frontier: completing certain Random Encounters can also reward the player with ammo. * More ammunition CAN be found by searching the bodies of the undead. The Undead ribs etcetera that you use to build Blunderbuss ammunition are considered supply items... so they have a maximum amount. If you stock these items to the maximum, you can't pick up any more and searching the Undead will then generate more ammunition. It doesn't always work, but it is much more likely to find regular bullets more frequently this way. * To conserve ammo yet remain on the offensive, the Torch is by far the best choice. Along with its one hit kill execution ability, it will set the Undead on fire, killing them sooner or later. Be careful to only use it when faced with a few Undead at a time; John swings it slower than his usual knife, so attempting to use it on a group is suicidal and will cause the player to be quickly overwhelmed. *Try to stay on top of buildings or on the other side of fences as the Undead cannot climb ladders or jump fences. It is also recommended to avoid entering buildings as the interior provides less room to maneuver and makes it more likely for the Undead to score a hit on the player due to the closer distances. However, if the player does ever need to enter a building, the best weapons to handle any Undead are shotguns and Holy Water. *The Undead are extremely resilient to any gunshots or physical trauma done to their bodies (except for the head). The only ways to kill an Undead is by shooting them in the head, burning them, cleansing them with holy fire, or by destroying their bodies with an explosive, such as Dynamite, or with the Explosive Rifle or Blunderbuss. Gallery Videos 450px Achievements/Trophies * Smoke That Skinwagon *Kingpin *Zed's Dead, Baby *Spinning Plates *Mad Marston: The Trail Warrior *Six Years in the Making *The Downward Spiral *Judge A Man By The... *The Superior Dance *All's Right With the World References http://www.rockstargames.com/reddeadredemption/dlc/undead Undead Nightmare: Now Available for Download on Xbox LIVE and PlayStation Network Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Multiplayer Category:Redemption DLC Category:Single Player Category:Undead Nightmare Category:Redemption Missions